


Isn't It?

by carzla



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzla/pseuds/carzla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nothing but a lie. An illusion. I had been deluded. But never more shall I be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005, i.e. a long time ago. Set soon after Kai's return to the Bladebreakers during the Russian World Championships.

Isn’t it but a passing wind?  
It comes on a whim  
And vanishes…  
Mindless of a hint

Isn’t it akin to the ocean blue?  
Calm and beautiful  
But then…  
It slashes through the beige

Isn’t it akin to a sleeping tiger?  
Purring gentle cries  
And morphs…  
To hunt and kill

Isn’t it but an unpredictable flame?  
Warm for now  
To change…  
A blazing tempest

So isn’t it just a fanciful tale?  
Of loyalty and love  
In truth…  
A simple web of lies


End file.
